


Antique Love

by Attackonmysanity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU where shit doesn't hit the fan, Drabble, Intro, M/M, cute fluff idea, fic idea?, happy hidekane, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, tiny oneshot intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonmysanity/pseuds/Attackonmysanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble in which Hide is desperately in love with Kaneki.<br/>I may use this as an idea for a multichapter thing I've recently had an idea for.<br/>This is kind of old but I though that I should post something, and idk , I've had plot bunnies running rampant 'round my brain recently.<br/>Expect more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antique Love

"Hide, I'm finally going to go on a date with the girl I like."

I was happy for him, all I'd ever wanted was the best for Kaneki. He was my light, my everything and his happiness was the most important thing.

But I never realised how deeply painful him loving someone else would be.

Kaneki had always been oblivious to my affections, I had dropped hints (If buying him presents every valentines counts) but in the end I was never brave enough to tell him directly how I felt. He had finally found someone else, someone worthy of his love unlike me. I was just his friend. And he was just-

He was my world.

"That's great, Kaneki, I'm so happy for you" I smiled as I ran my hand through my darkened roots.

We eventually left Anteiku after hours of endless chit-chat, and so we strolled along the stoned pavement together until the road forked. Kaneki left waving goodbye.

It's bittersweet to love someone that much. So much so that a flick of their wrist can have your heart racing or just their smile alone can brighten your day. And just the thought of that person, of Kaneki, can lighten your mood. Kaneki.

The rain poured heavily that night, it was pathetic fallacy, fitting the mopey mood of mine. I was lying to myself, saying that I could let him go, when in reality the gentle pitter-patter on the ceiling only made me worry if he'd brought an umbrella out. No matter what, all my thoughts circled back to Kaneki, Kaneki-

"Kaneki?" I questioned, opening the front door to reveal the sodden boy. He had forgotten his umbrella after all.

"Hide, there's something I've realised and that made me unable to continue the date and I just-" His body was trembling from the cold rain and his hands shook violently.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need anything?" I asked, concerned about his well being. He was getting sick, I knew it.

"Hide" he said, swallowing hard, "I need you. I l-love you, I'm in love with you, Hide"

And with that his soft pink lips were pressed gently against mine as we stood in the doorway. My breath hitched and my heart raced as I pulled him close to me, sharing my warmth with him, our lips still melded together.

I pulled away slightly, "Kaneki, let's go home"


End file.
